battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
The SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Heavy, or SCAR-H, is a modular, modern battle rifle made by FN Herstal. The SCAR-H differs from the SCAR-L in that it is classified as an adaptive battle rifle rather than an assault rifle, and utilizes a smaller, 20-round box magazine over the lighter version's 30 round STANAG, as well as the larger 7.62x51mm cartridge, and longer barrel. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-H is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the standard weapon for the United States Navy SEALs Assault Kit. The SCAR-H has higher damage stats than any of its opposition counterparts, as well as the similar SCAR-L but suffers in accuracy, with inferior spread stats. BF2SCARH.JPG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 3 The SCAR-H is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The SCAR-H is one of the player's starting weapons for the first half of Operation Guillotine. It is also found in the mission Kaffarov equipped by Amir Kaffarov's security guards. Multiplayer Classified as a carbine and issued to the Engineer kit, the SCAR-H is the third unlockable item. Overall, the SCAR-H is a high-damage, slow firing battle rifle that is more suited to long range combat than the other carbines. When stationary and aiming down the sight, it is more accurate than all carbines except the M4 and the ACW-R. The SCAR-H deals a high 30 damage at point-blank range and trails down to 20 damage at 50 meters, which is higher than most assault rifles and carbines. It does however (unlike other .308 weapons) mean that the SCAR-H still requires 4 shots to torso at close range in order to kill. However, unlike most other assault rifles and carbines, the 4-shot kill capability is kept for a significantly longer distance, and at longer ranges, it will still kill with 1 less shot than assault rifles and 3 less than a standard carbine. As such, it performs exceptionally well on larger maps where engagements beyond 60 meters are common, and where standard carbines prove too low-powered and inaccurate. It's role as long range carbine is further emphasized by the fact that it has hipfire accuracy comparable to standard assault rifles. Players can further optimize the SCAR-H for long range engagements by equipping a heavy barrel, a bipod and 3.4 or 4x zoom scope, although the SCAR-H still suffers from the standard carbine weakness of lower muzzle velocity than other class weapons. Foregrip is less beneficial on the SCAR-H as it's horizontal recoil is comparatively low to that of other carbines (like the G3A3, the vertical recoil is a substantially more influential factor) as well as the decrease in accuracy can prove detrimental at longer ranges which is where the SCAR-H performs best. Compared with its long barreled, light caliber version, the SCAR-L, they both favor medium to long range combat. However, the SCAR-H has a much higher recoil, lower magazine size and fire rate. While the SCAR-L has near-zero recoil, the SCAR-H has very strong vertical recoil, up to the point where the player must burst- or single-fire to counter the recoil. The SCAR-H also holds only 20+1 rounds in its magazine, as opposed to the SCAR-L. which has 30+1 rounds in its magazine, though the small magazine is effectively countered by its high damage. The SCAR-H fires at 600RPM while the SCAR-L fires slightly faster, at 620RPM. Battlefield Premium members can earn a carbon-fiber Engineer dogtag by completing the Wrench Wielder assignment. They can also equip the Desert Stripe or Berkut Camo for the SCAR-H by completing the SCAR-H Specialist assignment. SCAR-H Specialist Camo.png|SCAR-H Berkut Camo. SCAR-H Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sight. File:BF3_SCAR-H.PNG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 3 Alpha File:SCAR-HBF3.png|Reloading BF3 SCAR-H Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SCAR-H battlefield-3-scar-3-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H without any attached optics. battlefield-3-scar-5-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H's iron sights. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, two variants of the SCAR-H make an appearance in-game: the standard variant, and the long-barreled SCAR-H SV (Sniper Variant). The former makes an appearance as an battle rifle available for the Assault kit, while the latter is an all-kit designated marksman rifle. SCAR-H The SCAR-H is a [Rifle featuredin Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The SCAR-H is Recker's second (chronologically first) weapon acquired in the campaign. In all missions except Baku, Shanghai, South China Sea, and Kunlun Mountains, Recker always starts with the SCAR-H and the MP-412 REX. He first starts with it after the initial introduction in Baku, empty and out of reserve ammunition. He can later select it out of weapon crates whenever they are available. Its attachments are the Holographic Sight, Laser Sight, Muzzle Brake, and Angled Grip and has no camouflage equipped. Multiplayer The SCAR-H is the second unlockable battle rifle for the Assault class at 4,000 assault rifle score. It offers relatively high power and fair accuracy, but at the cost of magazine size, automatic stability, and rate of fire. It unlocks the American attachments through kills and the Chinese and Russian attachments through battlepacks. When first unlocked, the SCAR-H features iron sights which are similar to those of the SCAR-H or MTAR-21's in Battlefield 3 . However, the iron sights are intrusive, and allow little scope outside of the peep hole of the rear sight aperture. This can obfuscate the user's field of view, which can in turn make it difficult to acquire targets. The SCAR-H stands in the middle between assault rifles and DMRs. With a medium-range optic, it can offer fair distance. However, speaking generally, the SCAR-H tends to be outclassed at close range by most other weapons, and at extreme distances by dedicated marksman rifles and sniper rifles. Its low magazine count and rate of fire makes shot placement crucial, and it tends to run out of ammunition quickly in comparison to the other assault rifles. Gallery SCAR-H BF4.png|SCAR-H SCAR-H iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights SCAR-H sprinting BF4.png|Side view SCAR-H third person BF4.png|Third person view SCAR-H held BF4.png|SCAR-H held by an American soldier SCAR-H SV The SCAR-H SV appears in Battlefield 4 as a Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) and shoots semi-automatic only. Singleplayer The SCAR-H SV is found as a collectible on the scaffolding in Singapore, underneath the overpass. It comes equipped with an ACOG along with a Flash Hider and Bipod. It sports an Atomic Woodland finish. Multiplayer The SCAR-H SV has similar stats to the ACE 53 SV, except for ammo capacity and reload speed. The SCAR-H SV is able to land more accurate shots than ACE 53 SV, as well as lower first shot recoil. However, the ACE 53 SV has one advantage over the SCAR-H SV of lower spread increase per shot. The SCAR-H SV is almost statistically identical to the Mk11 Mod 0, with faster empty reload and less tendency to drift right, while the Mk11 Mod 0 has faster velocity and longer maximum range than the SCAR-H SV. Battlefield Hardline The SCAR-H appears in Battlefield Hardline as a purchasable Battle Rifle for the Law Enforcement Enforcer kitBattlefield Hardline: ALL WEAPONS! - Uploaded December 3, 2014 . Similar its past iterations, the SCAR-H is in a CQC configuration with a shortened barrel, but now its stock is removed by default. A Stock can be reattached to reduce the weapon recoil. Trivia Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the SCAR-H's proficiency dogtag shows a SCAR-L, identified by its curved magazine. Battlefield 4 *The SCAR-H in Battlefield 4 is fitted with a standard length barrel, unlike the short-barreled variant seen in BF2 and BF3. *''Battlefield 4'' is the first game in the series to use the third-generation model of the SCAR-H instead of the first-generation model seen in the previous games. *The SCAR-H shares its reload animation with the AK 5C. *SCAR-H is one of only two assault rifle that uses 33-24 (7.62x51mm NATO) damage model, the only other that uses this damage model is Bulldog in Dragon's Teeth expansion. All other assault rifles use 24-18 (5.56x45mm NATO/5.45x39mm) damage model. References External links *SCAR-H on Wikipedia *FN SCAR on Modern Firearms de:SCAR-H Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Battle Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline